Premiers pas
by Azhinaify
Summary: Voici un petit one-shot d'Hinata et Naruto losqu'ils étaient petits! La première fois qu'ils se sont vu et ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite! C'est ce que je me suis imaginée.


Coucou tout le monde! Voici un petit ons-shot que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps! J'ai imaginé les premières rencontres entre Hinata et Naruto! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

One-Shot n°1 : Premiers Pas

Hinata s'entrainait à taper sur un morceau de bois dans son jardin quand son père l'appela.

\- Hinata. Rejoins-moi à la salle d'entrainement tout de suite.

La jeune fille d'environ huit ans obéit. Que lui voulait son père à cette heure ci ? Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle remplit de tatamis elle aperçut sa petite sœur assise en tailleur dans un coin.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être tournée vers son père.

\- J'aimerai que tu affrontes Hanabi.

\- Que…

\- C'est un ordre.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir la réaction de sa petite sœur elle remarqua que celle-ci s'était déjà levée et mit en position de combat d'un air déterminé.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Interrogea Hinata.

\- Ce serait un honneur.

Hinata sentait le regard noir de son père dans son dos. Un poids lui pesait sur les épaules. Son père la testait. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne devait pas perdre. A son tour elle se mit en position et attendit. Puis elle fonça. Elle essaya de porter un coup droit à son adversaire mais celui-ci esquiva avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied renversé. L'attaque puissante fit glisser Hinata en arrière lorsqu'elle le bloqua et celle-ci dû sauter en arrière pour reculer. Forte. Sa sœur bien qu'elle ait deux ans de moins qu'elle était forte. « Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! » Pensa-t-elle.

La grande brune s'élança. Elle se pencha du côté gauche, fait semblant de lui porter un coup de poing sur son flanc avant de faire une pirouette en arrière et faire glisser son pied gauche pour lui faire un croche patte. Sa sœur qui ne s'y attendait pas trébucha mais elle se rattrapa avec sa main et repoussa le sol pour se remettre sur pied avant même de tomber. Hinata continua à faire valser ses mains et ses pieds mais la jeune fille esquivait toutes ses attaques. Au fur et à mesure elle s'épuisa et les rôles s'inversèrent. Hinata qui ne faisait jusqu'alors qu'attaquer dû se replier en défense en bloquant tant bien que mal les coups de plus en plus puissants de sa petite sœur.

Elle n'allait perdre. Encore. Elle ne le voulait pas. Dans un dernier effort elle concentra toute sa force dans sa main droite et frappa sa sœur. Cependant au dernier moment une image lui apparut clairement dans sa tête. C'était elle âgée de quatre ans tenant Hanabi encore bébé dans ses bras. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits sa petite sœur l'avait mis au tapis. Les yeux écarquillés, l'air hébété, elle regarda le plafond de la pièce. Elle avait perdu. Elle se releva d'un coup montrant qu'elle n'était pas K.O, qu'elle pouvait encore se battre, que ce n'était pas fini. Mais pour son père ça l'était. Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de sortir de la salle. Hinata tomba à genoux et se maudit. Chaque larme qui tombait sur le sol représentait un de ces défauts. Sa gentillesse, sa timidité, sa faible force physique et mental. Elle avait doutait d'elle pendant le combat. C'est pourquoi elle avait perdu. Car elle ne va jamais au bout des choses. Elle se détestait, se haïssait même pour cela.

Elle se releva puis partit en courant, sortant de la demeure et traversant le village. Elle courrait tête baissé quand elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête trois garçons un peu plus grand qu'elle lui faisaient face. Chacun d'eux avait une glace sauf celui du milieu car la sienne se trouvait pas terre.

\- Hey toi ! L'interpella l'un d'eux.

\- Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Hé mais ce ne serait pas la fille hyuga par hasard ?

\- Ouais c'est elle ! Regarde ses yeux !

\- Elle doit être la cousine de Neji !

\- Elle pense sûrement aussi qu'elle est meilleure que nous car elle vient d'une famille prestigieuse et a un talent unique !

\- Je… je ne suis pas comme ça…du tout…

Hinata essaya de fuir mais l'un d'eux la rattrapa par le bras.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'enfuir sans t'être correctement excusée ? C'est une blague ? Ne la laissez pas partir !

Un autre lui met la main sur la tête et la fait s'agenouillait en la poussant.

\- Allez ! Dis-nous que tu es désolé !

\- Excuse-toi sincèrement !

\- Excuse-toi !

\- Je … je suis désolé…

\- Ca ne va pas ! Dis le en le pensant !

Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait peur et voulait plus que tout partir. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Elle savait que son imperfection posé problème à tous le monde et c'est pourquoi elle s'excusait tous le temps pour tout.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé…

« Que quelqu'un m'aide… Faites que tous cela s'arrêtent…S'il vous plait… »

\- Arrêtez.

Les trois garçons et Hinata se retournent et sont étonnés de voir un autre garçon de leur âge, blond aux yeux bleu. « C'est le garçon de la balançoire, celui qui peignait les maisons dans les rues et avec qui je n'ai pas le droit de parler ».

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Demanda l'un de la bande.

\- Hé c'est ce gars ! Celui qui fait toujours des bêtises et que tout le monde déteste !

\- Ah oui ce gars !

\- Oui celui là !

Les trois garçons commencèrent à rire en ce moquant de lui. C'est alors que le blond s'énerva.

\- Je ne suis pas ce gars ! Je suis Naruto Uzumai et un jour je deviendrai Hokage ! Souvenez-vous de ça !

\- Hokage ? Crièrent ensemble les trois gamins avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

\- Tu es fou ha ha!

\- Qu'il est bête ha ha!

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'un idiot comme toi le devienne!

Le garçon frappe Naruto qui tombe par terre. Ce dernier se relève et essuie le sang qui coule de sa bouche, puis sourit.

\- Tu veux te battre ?!

I- l vaut mieux que vous le ne regretteriez pas les gars.

Naruto fait le signe d'invocation pour faire apparaitre un clone. Les garçons deviennent inquiets.

\- Ce signe…

\- Bunshin no ...

\- Impossible !

\- Jutsu!

Un clone de Naruto apparait. Mais celui-ci est mou, pâle, ne tient pas sur ses jambes et disparait la minute après. Ils rirent encore une fois. C'est alors que Naruto se jeta sur l'un d'eux et le roua de coup.

\- Je le ferais ! Je deviendrai Hokage ! Et je prouverai que vous avez faux !

Il continua à frapper jusqu'à ce que les deux autres le prennent par les bras et le renverse avant de le tabasser à leur tour. Hinata ne supportant plus de voir son sauveur se faire taper ferma les yeux, priant encore une fois que tout cela se finisse au plus vite.

\- Mademoiselle Hinata !

\- Ko, le garde du corps d'Hinata, arriva en courant. Les trois garçons déguerpirent alors en courant laissant Naruto seul au sol.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Les regards d'Hinata et de Ko se tournèrent alors vers le blond.

\- Cet homme… Mademoiselle Hinata nous devons partir.

\- Attend il est venu me sauver…

Hinata regarda le corps de Naruto allongé sur l'herbe. Il avait des bleus et des écorchures partout.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'impliquer avec lui ! Allons-y !

\- Mais…

Ko l'emmena par le bras, laissant seul Naruto au milieu de la forêt. Hinata essaya une première fois de le remercier devant l'académie des ninjas mais pile au moment où elle l'appela le ventre de Naruto gronda et il partit sans la voir. Elle tenta plusieurs fois par la suite de l'approcher lorsqu'il était sur la colline où ils s'entrainaient, en vain. Elle n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Elle pensait abandonner quand elle l'aperçut seul sur une balançoire. La balançoire où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avait la tête baissé et semblait triste. Il était… seul, rejeté, mis à l'écart. Comme moi. Hinata s'approcha timidement de Naruto.

\- Euh…

…

\- Je je voulais te remercier pour la fois où tu as combattu les trois garçons qui m'avaient embêté.

\- Hmm

\- Moi c'est Hinata…

\- Hyuga je sais.

Gênée Hinata enchaina.

\- Ah euh et toi ? C'est Naruto Uzumaki c'est ça ?

\- Oui tu l'as retenu... Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas me parler où tu va te faire gronder.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est je pas le droit de te parler ? As-tu fait quelque chose de mal avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore et me déteste.

\- Mais tes parents t'aiment non ?

\- Je n'ai pas de parents.

\- Ah… désolé.

Hinata troublé décida de changer de sujet.

\- Si sinon, pourquoi veux-tu devenir Hokage ?

\- Je veux être le plus fort ninja de Konoha pour que les villageois reconnaissent mon existence et soient fière de moi !

\- C'est pour ça que tu fais des bêtises ? Pour que les gens te remarquent ?

\- Oui. C'est aussi pour cela que je m'entraîne tout les jours dans les bois.

\- Je comprends…

\- Tu comprends ?

Naruto en colère se leva de la balançoire.

\- N'importe quoi ! Toi tu as des parents qui s'occupent de toi, tu vis dans une famille aisée et prestigieuse déjà reconnu par le village et tu es destinée à devenir le chef de la famille Hyuga ! Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Hinata avait crié. Naruto se tut.

\- Certes je suis la fille du chef du clan mais je ne suis pas du tout comme lui ! Je suis faible. Plus faible que mon cousin de la bunke, plus faible même que ma petite soeur. C'est pour cela que mon père me déteste… Ce n'est pas moi qui deviendrais le prochain chef du clan ! Tout le clan puisse ses espoirs dans ma petite sœur qui est plus forte que moi bien qu'elle ait deux ans de moins ! Je suis une gêne pour les autres. Et j'ai beau m'entraîné tout les jours ce n'est pas assez… Je ne suis qu'une ratée…

\- Ne dis pas ça !

Hinata se tourna vers Naruto étonnée.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes ! Si tu te relâche maintenant tout ce que tu auras fait jusque là n'aura servi à rien ! Il faut continuer à persévérer ! C'est vrai que parfois même souvent je me sens seul et triste moi aussi. Mais si on ne fait rien, rien ne changera ! Nous resterons pour toujours les nuls de la classe ! Et ça je ne le veux pas ! C'est pour ça que je me suis fixé comme objectif de devenir Hokage ! La voie est toute tracée, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le premier pas et de continuait à m'accrocher ! Et toi ? Tu as un rêve que tu voudrais atteindre ?

\- Moi ? … Je veux devenir plus forte pour que mon père me reconnaisse enfin comme sa propre fille et qu'il soit fier de moi…

\- Dans ce cas entraînons nous ensemble !

\- Hein ?

\- Si nous nous entraînons ensemble nous deviendrons plus fort plus vite ! Et si l'un de nous deux déprimes se sera à l'autre de le remettre sur pied !

\- Hein euh ah oui d'accord. La petite fille rougit.

\- On se retrouve demain ici à la même heure alors ! Ok ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire… Ce dis Hinata en lui rendant le sien.

\- D'accord.

Le lendemain matin Hinata arriva sur les lieux avec une heure d'avance. Après s'être échappée de chez elle sans surveillance elle avait couru de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle était excitée de pouvoir s'entrainer avec quelqu'un d'autre mais elle appréhender sa rencontre avec Naruto. Comment dire… il l'intimidait. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer avec les autres à cause de sa grande timidité et par conséquent n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Un quart d'heure après l'heure fixée Naruto arriva.

\- Désolé du retard mon réveil n'a pas sonné !

\- Ah ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle gênée.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'attends pas depuis longtemps ?

\- Non…

« On dirait un rendez-vous amoureux ! » Pensa Hinata rouge de honte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non tout va bien !

\- Alors commençons par la pratique.

\- Hein ?

Naruto leva les poings et Hinata se mit en position. Le blond commença. Il couru vers Hinata et essaya de lui asséner un coup de poing mais la brune para son coup de la main droite et s'élança à son tour. Naruto esquiva ses attaques avec du mal jusqu'à qu'Hinata lui touche le bras gauche. Le garçon tomba au sol pour examiner sa blessure. La fille inquiète vient s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu vois il n'y a rien !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois rien que tu n'es pas blessé…

\- Hein ?

\- C'est notre technique à nous les Hyuga. Notre chakra permet en touchant quelqu'un de boucher ses troues de chakra et donc de l'empêcher d'utiliser des techniques.

\- C'est super! Moi aussi je veux l'apprendre !

\- Ca ne s'apprend pas c'est inné. Je suis désolé.

\- Pfff.

Naruto se releva de son mieux mais on voyait bien que sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Elle avait frappé fort et pour une fois sans hésiter. Hinata s'en voulait alors elle décida de proposer une autre activité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas étudier un peu ?

\- Etudier ?

\- Pour devenir de bon ninja il savoir maitriser son chakra mais aussi savoir comment fonctionne notre monde et notre histoire. Expliqua Hinata.

\- C'est barbant de lire des livres…

« Je n'aurais pas du lui proposer ça ».

\- Si sinon on peut faire autre chose comme…euh…

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Que…

Naruto sortit un livre de son sac et entreprit de le lire. « Même s'il n'aime pas étudier il avait quand même pris un livre ». Hinata sourit. Elle ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi elle ne devrait pas s'approcher de lui. Il était gentil et n'avait rien de dangereux. Elle le regarda un moment admirant ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux couleur océan. Il était rayonnant. Tout son contraire. Soudain elle s'aperçut que Naruto aussi la regardait et elle devint écarlate et se re concentra sur son livre. Ou plutôt essaya. Elle sentait encore le regard du garçon sur elle. Cela faisait dix fois qu'elle lisait la même ligne quand il l'interrogea, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tu me fais réciter ?

\- Oui !

Hinata pris son livre sur l'histoire du monde ninja et commença à lui poser des questions. Naruto répondait à certaines d'entre elles et souriait aux autres sans donner de réponse. Cependant au fil du temps il souriait de plus en plus souvent mais ceux-ci devenait de plus en plus faibles. A la fin de l'interrogatoire il ne souriait plus.

\- Je suis nul hein ?

\- Mais non ! Il faut juste que tu revois deux ou trois trucs…

\- Une bonne dizaine tu veux dire ?

La jeune fille ne su pas quoi répondre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas associer chaque action de tu fais le matin de manière habituelle à une date ou un bout d'histoire que tu dois connaitre ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Je vais faire ça !

\- Tant mieux…

« Si j'ai pu lui être utile alors tant mieux. » Naruto et Hinata lurent encore un peu puis rentrèrent chez eux chacun de leur côté. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se voir en cachette. Un jour Naruto lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

\- Hein ?

\- Est-ce que je te dégoute ?

\- Non bien sûr que non…

\- Alors est ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Euh ce n'est pas vraiment ça c'est que…

\- Quoi ? Tes parents t'ont demandé de m'espionner ?!

\- Non !

\- Alors pour qu'elle raison restes-tu avec moi ?! Tu es bizarre ! Tu ne m'ignore pas, tu ne me regarde pas méchamment et tu ne rigole pas de moi. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu passes du temps avec moi, tu me parles, m'aides et me soutient… Tu n'attends rien de moi. Je ne comprends pas !

\- C'est que… Je n'ai pas de raison de rester avec toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je passe du temps à tes cotés c'est seulement parce que je m'y sens bien. Je suis moi-même. Il n'y a personne pour me surveiller, personne pour me réprimander, personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu es…

Hinata hésita.

\- Tu es un ami pour moi. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de raison particulière de te voir. J'en ai juste envie…

Naruto en resta bouche bée. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait comme cela.

\- C'est vrai ?

Pour toute réponse la brune acquiesça, cachant ainsi ses joues toutes rouges. Quand elle releva la tête elle vit le plus beau sourire de la planète. Celui d'un enfant ayant pour la première fois un ami.

\- Si tu es mon amie tu me promets de ne jamais m'abandonner ?

\- Jamais.

Hinata affirma cela d'une voix forte et les yeux plein de détermination. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que ses sentiments pour le jeune garçon ne disparaîtront jamais. Elle tiendrait sa promesse. Et bien que le soir en rentrant chez elle son père la frappa et l'interdit de sortie, après avoir découvert qu'elle passait ses journées avec le démon renard à neuf queues, elle n'abandonna pas. En découvrant son identité elle comprit pourquoi les gens le détestaient. Mais ils se trompaient. Il n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne pu plus venir à leurs entrainements mais elle ne l'oublia pas pour autant. Elle continuait à l'observer à la dérobé, n'osant pas aller lui parler de peur que son père ne s'en prenne à lui. Prétextant des entrainements elle le regardait monter la montagne tous les jours, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vent. Le temps passa et elle continua de s'entrainer en pensant à lui.

Naruto lui en voulait. Elle lui avait promis de rester auprès de lui puis du jour au lendemain elle n'était plus venue. Mais au fil du temps il comprit et lui pardonna. Cependant ils s'étaient éloignés et avaient grandit chacun de leur côté. De par sa timidité Hinata n'avait jamais osé lui en re parler. Naruto continuait lui à faire de son mieux pour être accepté non seulement par Hinata mais par tous.

Ses efforts pour se faire reconnaitre n'était pas en vain et il réussit à se faire d'autres amis grâce à sa persévérance comme la fois où il avait battu le record de Kiba en étant le plus rapide à gravir la montagne. Hinata eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle l'aperçut dans les rangs des nouveaux étudiants de l'académie puis quand il fut promu chunin. Bien qu'ils ne se parlent plus trop, un lien invisible existe toujours entre eux deux. Elle n'oubliera jamais toutes les fois où il l'avait soutenu. Et il n'oubliera jamais qu'elle fut son premier ami. Ils s'étaient aidés, ensemble, à faire le premier pas. Un premier pas vers la reconnaissance d'Hinata par son père, un premier pas vers l'acceptation de Naruto par le village, un premier pas vers une grande amitié qui se transformera par la suite en histoire d'amour pour nos deux héros.


End file.
